Penelope Von Pea
'''Penelope Von Pea '''is a 2015 introduced character who currently attends Ever After High and a Royal at heart. She is the daughter of The Princess and The Pea and friends with the most popular Royals: Apple White, Briar Beauty and lastly Hazel Towers who is also her roommate. Penelope's friends might call her spoiled or selfish but Penelope can also be very sensitive.She is also known for hosting late night partys with her friend Briar , who is often found sleeping half way.This is because as the daughter of the princess and the pea , she can't sleep untill things are " just right " , as Blondie would of said it . Character Personality Penelope is raised in a rich family and that made her very spoiled and selfish.Later on , Penelope develops a small bit of kindness which made make more friends .She can also be very secretive around her friends , espescially about her relationship withDaring Charming .Because of her mother,Penelope also has a soft side for things andcan be very sensetive. Hobbies Penelope has a small interest in knitting and designing .She is also fairy good at crownculus but spella bad at Mythematics.Penelope also has her very own mirror cast show called" Pea -lease" where she talks about the latest fashion and whats in and whats not. Appearance Penelope Von Pea has beautiful dark brown hair which is tied into a ponytail with a single flower.She also wears two freindship bracelets one from Hazel O 'Hair daughter of Rapunzel and the aother from Apple White daughter of Snow White.Penelope's every day clothes is brightly filled with various shades of purple and a touch of green.Lastly ,to finish up the look , Penelope wears knee- high stockings and fancy purple heels. Fairy Tale- The Princess and the Pea Her mother's Fairy Tale is the princess and the pea and Penelope is destenied to follow it . https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_and_the_Pea Relationships Family Her mother is the princess from the princess and the pea and her father is the royal prince.Penelope has a younger sister named Patricia Von Pea who is seven years old and attends Aesops Fables Elementary school.Penelope also feels like she's sick of not getting any attention because of her sister . Friends Penelope is friends with Apple White , Hazel O'Hair and Briar Beauty.Later on she creates a small relationship with Blondie Lockes because of her mirror cast show , "Pea - lease".There is also another reason why Penelope Von Pea is friends with Briar , they both love to host parties and Penelope is a fairy late sleeper Pet Penelope has a small snake named Matter -essed, that can annoy her roomate Hazel because she usually slithers in her fairy long hair. Enemies Penelope has no enemies yet but can get annoyed by Alex Tiger son of Aladdin. Even though Penelope may not admit it , she can hold a royal grudge at Apple White when she chats about the future including Daring Charming. Roommate Hazel O'Hair also one of her best friends. Romance Penelope has a huge crush on Daring Charming and tried telling Apple once but it was a royal fairy fail.She also is obsessed with watching "Daring's Day " , a mirror cast show about Daring and scrolling through his Fablebook posts. Outfits Through The Woods Class-ic Schedule Quotes Trivia Penelope Von Pea is born on May 14 Author Notes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals